


Inútil na chuva

by Pipezinha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Humor, PWP, Punishment, Seduction, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante uma ação, chove e Roy se molha, não conseguindo agir a contento. Riza o provoca. Será mesmo que o coronel Mustang é um inútil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inútil na chuva

****

**_Eis meu primeiro fic de Full Metal Alchemist. Ao contrário do que eu pensava, não vai ser de Edward Elric, nem do Alphonse, não, vai ser um hentai Roy & Riza. Estava eu um belo dia voltando da faculdade e comecei a pensar nessa frase no busão. E a me questionar, seria mesmo o Coronel Mustang inútil na chuva? Minhas conclusões, em PWP. Se você não gosta, please, back ali em cima agora! _ **

****

****

O coronel Roy Mustang entrou na sua sala fumegando, apesar de molhado. Parou em frente à mesa e apoiando as mãos enluvadas na borda olhou com profundo desgosto para a janela, onde se via a chuva lá fora. Agora chovia mais forte, os pingos contínuos tamborilando no vidro. Rosnou, começando a desabotoar o sobretudo encharcado.

 

“Inútil na chuva. Ele é inútil na chuva.” As palavras da loira atormentavam sua cabeça. Tirando o casaco e jogando na cadeira, Roy passou as mãos pelo cabelo molhado e se decidiu. Ia dar uma lição em Riza Hawkeye!

 

Abriu a porta de supetão, assustando o sentinela e deu ordens pra buscar a tenente.

 

-Ele disse porque quer me ver?

 

-Não, senhora. Apenas... bem, ele está super irritado com alguma coisa.

 

“Atingi um nervo”. Sorriu ela. “Homens, sempre tão inseguros...” Mas acabou de por uma roupa seca e foi ao encontro do seu superior.

 

Riza chegou em frente à porta, alisou a saia, arrumou o cabelo e o ordenança, achando que ela estava mais nervosa que o normal, sorriu-lhe para dar confiança. Ela fechou a cara e ele, mais que depressa, fez uma continência, batendo na porta e anunciando sua presença, enquanto abria:

 

-A Tenente Hawkeye, senhor! – E fechou assim que ela entrou.

 

Roy estava de costas para ela, uma toalha de rosto nas mãos, enxugando os cabelos. Sem se virar, ordenou:

 

-Tranque a porta, Tenente. Não quero interrupções.

 

“Vai ser um sermão dos bons, pelo visto. Qual castigo será que ele estará planejando?” pensou ela, ao cumprir a ordem. “Escrever mil vezes ‘não devo debochar das fraquezas do meu superior’”.

 

Mas qualquer pensamento irônico evaporou-se quando ela virou da porta e encontrou o Coronel Mustang também já virado pra ela, com a camisa aberta e enxugando o peito. Riza notou vagamente que o cinto também estava aberto assim como o botão da calça, todo o conjunto sendo seguro apenas pelo zíper. Vagamente, porque o cérebro tinha travado ainda na visão da mão de Roy enxugando com a maior lentidão possível o peito moreno.

 

“Ele está fazendo de propósito, o safado. Acha que eu vou cair nessa sedução barata.” (Vocês acham? Nããão, ela não vai cair... ) “Vamos ver até onde esse joguinho machista vai”.

 

-Eu pensei bem nas suas palavras, Tenente... – e Riza se assustou, porque estava distraída. – e cheguei uma conclusão: você precisa de uma lição!

 

-Sim, senhor. – ela concordou, automaticamente. Depois caiu em si. – Como é? Lição?

 

-Lição, sim senhora. Como desacata um superior seu em público?

 

Riza olhou diretamente para os olhos de Roy. “Ele deve estar brincando. Como vai me dar uma lição? Vai me expor à cem chibatadas em público? Ou qualquer outro tipo dessas humilhações que os homens adoram? Pois que seja. Não vou lhe dar a satisfação de me ver implorando...”

 

-Chegue mais perto, Hawkeye. Mais perto. – Ele colocou a toalha no pescoço para ter as mãos livres. – Agora debruce-se aqui na mesa. Isso...

 

Riza controlou a vontade de rir, do absurdo da situação. Não pode conter uma das suas frases irônicas.

 

-Vai me dar umas palmadas, Coronel, como se eu fosse uma criança travessa?

 

Não esperava que ele se debruçasse sobre ela, sussurrando em sua orelha, provocando uma corrente elétrica pela espinha, arrepiando todos seus pelos.

 

-Oh, mas você é uma criança travessa. E vou fazer você pagar por isso, sim... Mas sem violência, Tenente.

 

E ergueu a saia dela, abaixando sua calcinha, a mão sem a luva percorrendo a extensão das pernas, demorando-se no traseiro redondo. Outra mão se arrastou à frente, desabotoando com perícia o uniforme dela. Essa mesma mãozinha nada boba afastou o sutiã do caminho e começou a massagear os bicos dos seios alternadamente, enquanto a outra fazia um caminho mais... ascendente...

 

Não era nada do que Riza esperava. Nem como sedução nem como castigo. Demorou um pouco (um pouco muito, na verdade) para que seu cérebro voltasse a ter algum pensamento coerente. O corpo todo é que estava no comando. E a palavra de ordem era: SENTIR! E agora ela estava sentindo, oh sim, algo duro encostar em seu traseiro. Ela queria pensar um pouco, mas aquele monte de gemidos atrapalhava muito seu raciocínio, poderiam parar com isso, não? Ta certo que uma boa parte dos gemidos e sussurros saiam de sua própria boca, mas...

 

“O-ho! Delicioso, Roy, mas não vai ser assim pra sempre. Ta na hora de alguém competente assumir o comando da situação.”

 

E logo que uma das mãos abandonou o corpo da Tenente pra guiar o membro na penetração, ela se virou, deu uma rasteira no Coronel, derrubando-o no tapete e montou-o, conduzindo ela o ato. (1)

 

-Riza...

 

-Um pouco à minha maneira, Mustang. Eu gosto de conduzir.

 

-É por isso que eu não gosto de dançar com você.

 

-Dessa dança, você vai gostar. – E contraiu os músculos, fazendo o moreno gemer alto.

 

Riza debruçou-se para beijá-lo. Isso era algo que ela sempre quis fazer. Beijar aquela boca provocante. Morder seus lábios, brigar com aquela língua. Sentiu as mãos de Roy em seus quadris, e não o fez mais esperar. Enquanto se beijavam, ela foi cavalgando-o, deixando desmanchar seu cabelo, puxá-lo, apertá-la nos braços, sugar seus seios, deslizar a mão em seu corpo...

 

A loira arranhou as costas dele, mordeu suas orelhas, provocou espasmos e arrepios. Gemeram o nome um do outro, se beijaram novamente, e novos espasmos vieram, e mais, mais, numa onda de prazer inebriante. Caíram de volta no tapete, satisfeitos. Roy Mustang abraçou Riza Hawkeye, que se enroscou nele. E ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

 

-Meu fogo foi suficiente pra você agora, Tenente?

 

-Deu pro gasto, Coronel.

 

Ele suspirou. Só matando.

 

Sobreveio outro confronto com Scar. E novamente choveu forte aquele dia. Edward deixou-o escapar por muito pouco. Olhou para Roy, molhado feito um pinto, depois para Riza e sorriu, um sorriso largo, bem maroto. O Coronel Mustang fechou a cara e rosnou pra ela:

 

-Se disser aquilo de novo, vai levar outro castigo daqueles, ate aprender a me respeitar...

 

-MAS É UM INUTIL NA CHUVA MESMO!!

 

 

 

N/A: Huahuaahhuahauhaua, mas vão ter muitos castigos desses na sala do coronel... (1) Não sei se a Nielle vai se lembrar, mas eu sempre quis fazer um fic com aquele fanart primeiro do Roy e Riza que ela usava como assinatura. Só faltou a arma. Um dia eu faço outro, só preciso definir quem vai ser a vítima que vai pegá-los em flagrante... Eu, hein, Riza armada... Este é um simplesinho presente de Natal pras minhas filhotas numero 01 e numero 03: Nielle e Dark Faye, donas do flog Inútil na Chuva... FELIZ NATAL, queridas. 01/12/2005.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
